Solve for $d$. $41 =12d-7$ $d =$
Answer: Let's add and then divide to get $d$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 41 &=12d-7 \\ \\ 41{+7} &= 12d-7{+7}~~~~~~{\text{add }7} \text{ to each side}\\ \\ 41{+7}&=12d-\cancel{ 7} {{+}\cancel{{7}}}\\ \\ 41{+7}&=12d\end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned}48 &= 12d \\ \\ \dfrac{48}{{12}} &= \dfrac{12d}{{12}} ~~~~~~~\text{divide each side by } {12} \text{ to get } d \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac{48}{{12}}&=\dfrac{\cancel{12}d}{\cancel{{12}}} \\ \\ \dfrac{48}{{12}}&=d \end{aligned}$ The answer: $d={4}~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]